poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Encounters Squilliam/Baseball Challenge
Here is how Encounters Squilliam and Baseball Challenge goes in The Headliners. The next morning at the royal banquet in Canterlot. Squilliam Fancyson: Well, well, What do we have here? Super Jetstream: Uh oh! Princess Yuna: Squilliam Fancyson! Turbo: This can't be good. Princess Jubilee: I'll say. Princess Sharon: Squidward Tentacles' arch rival. Squilliam Fancyson: I hardly recognize you shrimps. Snowdrop: Oh dear. White Shadow: Squilliam, You have really not slimmed down. Squilliam Fancyson: Oh, I heard from Mr. Swackhammer you fools think you're athletes now. Nyx: Being athletes are amazing. Zeñorita Cebra: Why don't you be a stud and point us toward the register? Squilliam Fancyson: My team practices today at 5. Swing by if you foals wanna lose. Stary: You can't handle the truth! As the game begins. Squilliam Fancyson: Looks like the little pipsqueaks decided to show up. Everybody, Time for us to scrimmage some losing shrimps. Pound Cake: Game on! Pumpkin Cake: Play ball! (high hooves) Squilliam Fancyson: How will this work with a bunch of foals and misfits? Princess Sharon: We got a coach, some pitchers, catchers and fielders. Squilliam Fancyson: No, you've got an adopted princess, a couple of two rich mares, a lizard freak and a bunch of small fry foals. Bronze Bracelet: You wanna dance? I'll dance on your face. Chet: I got a bad feeling about this. Squilliam Fancyson: Let's see who'll be the winner. Princess Yuna: Here it comes! (made a home run) Dusty Crophopper: Yes! Squilliam Fancyson: (shocked after Yuna made a huge hit) Princess Yuna: That's fair play, Squilliam! Snowdrop: We win! Princess Sharon: Now you'll have to share your field! Then, Scrooge McDuck came. Scrooge McDuck: Hello. Princess Yuna: It's Scrooge McDuck. Snowdrop: He's here? Princess Sharon: What bring's you here, Mr. McDuck? Scrooge McDuck: I've heard what you did the other day. Josephine: You have? Emerald: Really? Ishani: So, What's this all about? Scoorge McDuck: Why not drop by at Duckberg at Lunch and I'll explain everything. Arachna: I hope Flik, Hova, Z, Turbo and the others will come by soon. Dragonsly: Me too. Princess Yuna: Sure, Mr. McDuck. Scrooge McDuck: Very good. I'll see you then. Later, They reached McDuck Mansion. Pumpkin Cake: Pound Cake! Look! Pound Cake: I know, Pumpkin Cake. This house must cost a zillion dollars. Scrooge McDuck: More than a zillion, actually. Princess Sharon: Your place is incredible, Mr. McDuck. Scrooge McDuck: Thank you, Welcome to my mansion. Please, make yourselves at home. Boys! Hewey: Hey, Uncle Scrooge! Dewey: We're ready for lunch! Louie: Hi, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Hi, Hewey, Dewey, Louie! Scrooge McDuck: Now than, Let's eat. Sit wherever you please. Snowdrop: Okay. During lunchtime. Princess Yuna: So, what's on your mind, Mr. McDuck? Scrooge McDuck: Princess Sharon, Wee ones, it is time we brought this cause into the public eye. Prince Edmond: What cause? Scrooge McDuck: The cause of the headliners, the one who cleans up after the show. All of us here in this room have been excluded from athletic activities and now other kids are going through the same tomfoolery. You will know how painful it is to see them sad. Pumpkin Cake: Oh. Pound Cake: But why would any of these teams agree to play in this tournament? Scrooge McDuck: For the Prize! (shows them a miniature baseball field) An official-size stadium, modeled to scale, after all the greatest ballparks in America and Equestria. Princess Skyla: Wow! The Royal Crusaders: Double Wow! Scrooge McDuck: I've recruited SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Larry the Lobster, The Flying Dutchman, Gary the Snail, Danny Fenton, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Sheen Estevez, Mr. Nesmith, Ultra Lord, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Invader Zim, Gaz, Ren Höek, Stimpy J. Cat, Powdered Toast Man, The Gilded Yak, Jimmy Neutron, Hiro Mightypaw and CatDog for this team to help you, Princess Sharon, Randall Boggs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon and all you wee foals. And If we can beat them at their own game, Then you will get respect. Princess Yuna: We'll do it. Come on. (wings and hoofs on) Headliners on three. One, two, three. All: Headliners! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225